Shh! It's a library!
by Ashcrash24
Summary: You and your friend are disrupted by Al as you try to study.


**Shh! It's a library! (2p!America x Reader)  
>An: Your 18 and a senior, thats the only thing I'm choosing for you, Al and Matt are 18 as well (b/f)= best friend. **  
>Your p.o.v<br>'I hate studying' I think as me and (b/f) set our books down on a table at the library. (B/f) had once again roped me into studying with her, because she was too scared to go by herself. Why would she be scared, you ask? Apparently, a gang had gotten into a feud or something and killed 15 people within 2 weeks, was apparently in the area.  
>"Honestly (bf), why would a killer show up in a LIBRARY? And if the killer miraculously does show up, how am I going to help?" I ask exasperated.  
>"Well I figured since your on the track team you can distract him, while I'll run for help! But thats only if he does show up!" (Bf) says, as if it makes perfect sense.  
>"You're an IDIOT." I reply in my coldest voice, while giving her my signature death glare.<br>"Oh come on (nickname)! You know you love me!" She says in her usual cheerfully manner.  
>"Yeah, like the plague." I say with a straight face, which lasted about 10 seconds before we both erupted into a fit of giggles.<br>"You two! This is a library, if you two can't behave then I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The librarian yelled across the room.  
>Me and (bf) turn around, faces red in shame, prepared to say sorry, when we realize that she wasn't talking to us.  
>Two guys our age, one wearing black shades and red jacket, with messy blonde tied back in a ponytail. The second guy however, had crimson red hair and wore a beaten, brown, bomber jacket with suspicious red stains.<br>The redhead looked at the librarian with a mixture of amusement and irritation, and said, "I'm sorry-"  
>"Thank you." The librarian said, starting to walk away.<br>"-sir. But I think you should sit your ass down."  
>Suddenly fear shot across the librarian's face, and she quickly scurried back to desk.<br>"Holy crap! Did you see what they were carrying!" (B/f) exclaimed in a hush whisper.  
>Truthfully, I had been thinking of why those two were in the library of all places, but when I looked back at the two I realized they were carrying two INTERESTING weapon that consisted of a hockey stick with barbed wire wrapped around the end and a baseball bat with rusty nails sticking out of it.<br>"Damn! Someone's got some weird ass hobbies! Just ignore them and go back to nerdy-ing, oops I mean studying." I say, trying to distract her. Frankly, I was starting to get a weird feeling about these guys but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.  
>I look back at the two strangers, the redhead was talking to the blonde, then he turns his head and stares right at me.<br>My face reddens in embarrassment, I quickly turn back to (b/f) and tried to pretend I hadn't noticed them. Sadly, even I couldn't deny the sound of foot steps drawing closer and closer.  
>Al's p.o.v<br>'Stupid bitch' I think, watching the librarian waddle her fat ass back to desk.  
>Me and Matt had been doing good killing wise in (hometown), 15- I mean 23 assholes gone in 2 weeks was pretty damn good. The best part though was that he cops were complete idiots. GANGS!? Psssshh, gangs wish they were as good as me!<br>"Don't think anyone would miss her." Mathieu says.  
>"Nope, we'd be doing these assholes a favor." I reply smirking.<br>Suddenly, I feel as if I'm being watched, which wouldn't have surprised me considering I was carelessly swinging my trusted bat around.  
>I look over my shoulder, ready to scare the hell out of whoever was staring at me, but when I see who it is I feel thankful that there're shades covering my eyes. The girl wasn't hot, but she had this natural beauty that those anorectic whores on TV strive to be. Her (hl) shiny (h/c) hair was like a waterfall cascading around her (s/c) face, and her bright (e/c) seemed to make the darkest room a little bit brighter.  
>Her beautiful face flushes red and she quickly looks away when she realizes I caught her staring, and out of nowhere, I get this odd desire to be the one and only one to make her blush.<br>'Wait, WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM?' I think flabbergasted, looking for any excuse at all to explain the rogue thought, 'I'll just kidnap her and her friend so I can figure this shit out'  
>Grinning at my new solved answer I nudge Matt and pointing at the mysterious girl and her friend. Matt catches on quick and we start to make our way over to them, moving slowly so they knew we were coming.<br>Your p.o.v  
>"(Yn)! There're coming closer!" (B/f) whispered furiously to me.  
>"I know (bf)! Just act natural and read your book!" I whisper to her, while scooting my chair closer.  
>"Look we got a couple badasses up in here." Loud enough for the two guys to hear, I say mockingly.<br>The two men sit down behind us, glaring at me, the blonde starts tapping his fingers rhythmically on the library table, while the redhead starts whistling loudly and swinging his bat obnoxiously.  
>I look up at (bf) and she's literally shaking in fear, I stifle laughter.  
>"Stop being a pansy! You look like a total pussy!" I whisper to her, hitting her upside her head.<br>She starts laughing, 'God, what a weirdo!' I think, lightly slapping her shoulder. Which she returned the favor. So naturally, this turned into a all-out cat fight.  
>"RRRRRRRRIIIIIPPPPPP~" Me and (bf) whip around, to see the two guys from before.  
>"Excuse me miss, but can you please keep your gas to yourself." The blonde says to me accusingly, I swear mine and (bf) jaws fall to the floor.  
>"Whoever smelt it delt it bitch." I retort. ANNOYANCE! That's what I was feeling earlier!<br>"Whoever said the rhyme did the crime." The redhead replies, cockily.  
>"Shut the fuck up! Who do you think you are asshole?" I ask, angrily.<br>"I'm Alfred F. Jones and this is my brother Mathieu Williams, but call me Al and him Matt." The redhead says, first pointing to himself and then the blonde,now known as Matt.  
>I turn around with an audible "Go fuck yourselves",and (bf) pats my arm, trying hard to suppress a smile.  
>'Great, now she's reassuring me' I think, mirthlessly. Returning back to our studies, me and (bf) exchange a look of annoyance.  
>We carried on for about 10 minutes before the two assholes, Al and Matt, decided they weren't done being dicks.<br>*THUMP*  
>"What the-" I say turning around, I ball of crumpled up paper lay behind me.<br>"What's the matter?" (B/f) whispers nervously.  
>"Someone threw this," I say, pointing at the said object, "at my head."<br>"Do you think it was them?" She asks, pointing her head in their direction.  
>I nod lightly, opening the paper ball it reads: NICE ASS. I didn't know what to make of this, no one had ever complimented my ass before, but just because he did can just mean he's a pervert, or maybe... something else?<br>*THUMP*  
>Blushing, I hop out of my chair, death on the mind.<br>Al's p.o.v  
>I look over my shoulder grinning as I hear the mysterious girl get out of her seat. She's blushing so I know she read my note, but behind her annoyed expression she looked like she was conflicted about something.<br>"Ok what's your problem!? What did I do to you!?" She shouts at me.  
>"What's that doll?" I say confused, I had been too busy staring at her tits. She blushes, Matt starts laughing.<br>"Ok dumbass, does this ring a bell?" The girl says, pointing at a paper ball...ohhhhhh.  
>"Shh! It's a library (Yn)! You got to be quiet!" The other chick whispers, taking frantic glances at the librarian.  
>"Ah, so (yn)'s your name, doll face." I say grinning, she blushes harder as I predicted.  
>"Shut up (bf)! And don't call me doll face pervert!" (Y/n) shouts, getting louder out of frustration and confusion.  
>"Miss, this is a public building. Your going to have to leave at once."<br>Your p.o.v  
>"I didn't do anything! It was that guy!" I says, pointing at Al.<br>Al lowers his glasses and all I see is bright, red orbs.  
>'Wow that's hot- NO, NO, NO, FUCKING NO!' I think; I can't think he's cute! What in Davey Jones locker is wrong with me?<br>"Ma'am can you please get her to stop hitting on me." Al says sarcastically.  
>"Why would I-"<br>"Just go, and learn some manners." The librarian says coldly, pointing to the door.  
>"Gladly, come on (bf)." I reply, grabbing my stuff and (b/f), and showing the librarian exactly what I thought of her and her manners with the help of my favorite finger.  
>"That was fun." (bf) comments both laugh at that.  
>"I know how we could make it better." A familiar voice says from behind.<br>We both turn around slowly, Matt and Al stand there smirking.  
>"And what do you mean by that?" I ask cautiously.<br>"You two are coming back to our place." Al says simply.  
>"Ha, yeah and why don't you just take my virginity while your at it." I mock.<br>"That could be arranged, right Matt?" Al replies evilly.  
>"Yeah, how bout we ask (bf) what she thinks." Matt says mirroring Al's face while turning to (b/f) who was shaking behind me, "You wouldn't mind if I took your virginity would you?"  
>(Bf) faints.  
>"Heart of a lion that one." I joke, pulling (bf) off the ground and onto my shoulders. She was quite a bit heavier than she looks, so it was a great surprise for me when all that weight was suddenly gone.  
>Al stood before me with (bf) slung over one shoulder, when he saw me look at him I swear he blushed but he turned away before I could confirm it.  
>"Thanks."<br>"Ya whatever, I just didn't want to be held responsible if you were crushed to death,"  
>"Thanks any-"<br>"Besides now you have no choice but to come back to my place."

**A/N: Here's the first chapter to my 2p America x Reader series! I have up to chapter 5 done so depending on it's popularity I should have it up pretty fast! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
